Marchetta
History Marchetta was born to a rather lowly mother, and has yet to meet her father. Champagne, a pretty young dog in Eden, was believed to have been barren after a failed attempt with a previous mate who left after this discovery. After this, she only continued her job as a barmaid, serving drinks to the dogs within the city, convoy or otherwise. Eventually, after being reminded of the rather rash nature of males during the spring and winter seasons, Champagne began contemplating her own situation. Her rations weren't the most filling, and a little extra would be more than beneficial. For this, though, she would need to provide a service, and with the males stress along with her barren body, she turned to prostitution. This marked the beginning of a short-term period of happiness as she lived in excess due to the substantial rations traded under the table, as well as some skelts when food was untradeable. Her patrons treated her very kindly, especially those whose mates found the idea of pups unfavorable. Soon enough, one patron would come that lead to the end of this little career. Simply put, the results were far from what was anticipated. Within weeks her weight began increasing steadily, as well as her hunger. Once customers began commenting on it and questioning it, Champagne went almost off the map, hiding in the more slummy areas of Eden and often moving from place-to-place. This was her life for a few short months until the pups were born, and they were born early. Originally a litter of four, two being stillborn, the two remainders were extremely tiny and lucky to be alive. The new mother remained with them for a time before going into a slight panic. Her name would be tarnished if this was discovered. In anger, she took one of the writhing pups and threw it against a wall, killing it, before running back into the city. The two were discovered on the search for Champagne, the remaining Marchetta barely clinging to life. They were rushed to the Nursery with upmost urgency, the other pup pronounced dead on sight. There was no bleeding, but a substantial amount of bruising along its tiny form. Marchetta was given a designated furmother and nursed until she could walk on her own, although after this it was discovered that the Akita had difficulty breathing correctly, leading to an avoidance of playing with other pups. Their play was too active for her. After the discovery of Marchetta's heritage, though, the story being spread from citizen to citizen, several members of the community felt disdain towards her with their "holier-than-though" ideals. Parents wouldn't allow their children to interact with her, especially so when her breed's aggressive tendencies developed. The Furmothers and Furfathers seldom chided her for these behaviors or made attempts at training her otherwise. Once she became an apprentice, she was taken under the wing of Hemera, an elder Technician, who treated her very kindly. Marchetta still suffered from her emotional and compulsive fits, but has since proven to be a dedicated worker, eager to provide what she can for Eden. After the collapse of her shoddy home outside the Nursery, she was given a place to live with an operator by the name of Francis. Since then, she has moved into her own place, though. As an adult, she's very focused in her work and has proven to be much happier, especially as insults regarding her lineage have retreated. Not to say she doesn't occasionally catch flack for this, but it's dramatically decreased, leading to an increase in confidence. While she is still emotional, she has learned to control it a bit better. Personality On the positive side of things, Marchetta can be described as aspiring, earnest, perceptive, courageous, and protective. Marchetta is aware of her faults and does attempt to improve upon them where necessary. She knows she can be better and does most everything available to reach the level set for herself; furthermore, the Akita aspires to become a mother one day, and has promised to herself that she will be the best mother possible in the hopes that her children will grow up happy. With spending so much time as an observer in her youth, Marchetta has gained the ability to see faint changes in expressions or voices to be able to decipher such things as true feelings, lying, etc. While she is courageous, this is in the sense that she will fight when needed, no matter the opponent's size or anything of that nature. As a descendant of bear dogs, she does not overestimate her enemies, nor does she base the entire outcome purely on size--she is also courageous in the sense of speaking. Her opinions will not go unheard, no matter to whom she speaks. Flipping to the negative, Marchetta is aggressive, compulsive, insecure, crass, emotional, and resentful. Her breed naturally leans towards these tendencies, despite how much their current carrier despises being labeled as such. When compromised, Marchetta will react quickly with whatever emotion comes ahead quickest--most likely anger. While this does not typically escalate to physically attacking, more often than not her words will have a venom in them, and should she know any particularly sensitive information it will be used to harm her adversary. Her language is not kind and often speckled with expletives, especially in her adulthood with it being more accepted at that age. Marchetta holds harsh grudges and is relentless in their reinforcement. If her trust is betrayed, there is no hope to get it back. For aspects of a more ambivalent nature, this dog is honest and stubborn. When asked for an opinion, Marchetta will not withhold information. Any and everything is up for grabs. You want her opinion on subject x? You got it. On subject y, which is much more controversial? She will say it directly to your face in the most blunt, unemotional fashion. Marchetta was forced to be stubborn as a child. Her want to better herself was always a needed reminder, and if she let up for a second on the thought that she could do it, she wouldn't be able to. Always working hard, she does not let up. Character Relationships Francis--The operator who took her in as a pup. He was a bit cold, but generous enough to permit her to reside with him. While she didn't trust him in her youth, she holds him in higher regard now and is much more thankful. Malcolm--Marchetta is very fond of the older Akita. In her youth, he was the first to truly demonstrate her kindness by purchasing her food, and was the first to tell her that her mother didn't define her as a person. She would be willing to help him with whatever he desired, and her gratitude goes unspoken.